


Puppy

by maxnovakk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Breeding, Jared and Jensen are college students, Jared likes to be called puppy, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Top!Jensen Ackles, mpreg mentioned or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnovakk/pseuds/maxnovakk
Summary: Jared buys wolf ears and tail for fun.Jensen is surprised when he catches Jared wearing them.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Puppy

Jared closed the door by his foot. His baggage had arrived, he was scrolling on eBay one day, when he noticed the ears and a tail. They looked cute and some reason Jared had to buy them, he should be studying and buying useful stuff, not some wolf ears and tail. He doesn't even know where and when he would use them, probably just hide them under his bed and use them when he feels like? But oh well, who cares.

Jared threw the baggage on the bed and cut the tape with scissors he found from the floor (the room is pretty messy, Jared is trying his best to clean it with Jensen). Opened the baggage and there they were. Jared is bit surprised how fluffy they looked, he took the hairband and eyed them. Jared touched the ears and realized how soft they are. He hurried to the bathroom to put them on. Jared looked himself from the mirror while putting on the ears, adjusting his hair so the headband wouldn't be visible under his hair so it would look like he really has wolf ears. When it finally looked good enough, Jared just stared himself, he loved how they looked. Jared turned his head to look at the ears in different point of views. He really indeed liked them. 

(click)

Jared turned his head to the doorway and there was standing his roommate, Jensen Ross Ackles with phone in his hand. Jensen was surprised with the ears, but he really couldn't contain himself, he had to take a picture of Jared while wearing those adorable ears. 

"Jensen, did you just take a picture?", Jared asked, he was embarrassed, what if Jensen shared the picture to everyone? He didn't want that, of course Jensen is his friend, but sometimes Jensen was unbelievable.

"Yea, I did", Jensen smirked, while holding his phone and showing the picture to Jared. 

"Delete it, Jensen."

"Or what, _puppy_?"

Jared blushed, but tried to take the phone from Jensen. Jensen tried to push Jared away, but the taller male was much stronger, he almost had it, until Jensen tripped Jared. Jared fell and pulled Jensen with him, the phone flew somewhere else. Jensen was on top of Jared, he sat up on Jared's lap and looked down at him.

"Please don't share it with anyone, please Jen." Jared said with a quiet voice, he was giving Jensen puppy dog eyes. His huge hands on top of Jensen's thighs, trying to look so innocent, so that Jensen wouldn't send it to anyone. Jensen was blushing, how Jared, this really huge and strong guy, looked so innocent and _submissive_ under him. Of course Jensen would never had the intention to send it to anyone. But he might as well tease Jared about it.

"Oh, but I really want to send it to Misha, Richard and Alex, can I send the picture to them? Can I, puppy?"

"NO, Jensen please, I'm begging you, no. And stop calling me puppy, it's embarrassing." Jared was hiding his blushing face behind his hands.

"I don't think it's embarrassing to you, I think you really like it" Jensen smirked and pressed Jared's hard on. Jared gasped and took a tight grip on Jensen's tights (that's gonna leave bruises). Jensen gave a small moan, he has always loved Jared's hands, so strong and huge. Jensen went lower and started to grind against Jared. The brunette was squirming under the blonde. Giving small whimpers and moans.

"You look so adorable, puppy. Squirming like this and I love it how responsive you are." 

Jensen putting his hands under Jared's shirt and pulling it up. Revealing his hard nipples, the blonde biting his lip and started circling the nipples with his thumbs. The brunette moaned and whimpered under Jensen, chanting his name, letting out small pleads to him. Jensen leaned down, sucking the nipple gently, while grinding down and circling the other nipple, Jared was trembling. He almost felt like he could come any second untouched, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were blown wide. Jensen noticed this and sat up, still circling his nipples, but not anymore grinding. Jared tried to get any kind of friction, but Jensen just put his hand on top of his stomach.

"Aw, you almost came didn't you? Too bad, tell me what do you want, puppy." Jensen asked from Jared and Jared just whined. He didn't want to tell Jensen what he wanted, it was too embarrassing.

"Please, Jensen"

"I still don't know what do you want, tell me like a good boy you are."

"I, uhm, Jen, I...I want you"

"What part of me?"

Jared turned his head, this was so embarrassing. Jensen waited with a smirk on his face, god that stupid smirk.

"I want your...your cock, please" Jared said finally, his face was so red. Jensen turned his head to face him, kissing him, so gently. Using his tongue and those lips, my. Jared felt so dizzy. After a while Jensen pulled away and looked down at Jared.

"Such a good boy for telling his needs." Jensen said while petting Jared's wolf ears. "Come on, let's go to bed, will be much comfier when I breed you." Jared almost choked on his spit, Jensen... _breeding him._ Jensen pulled Jared on his feet, leading him to the blonde's room. Jensen closed the door and pushed the taller male on the bed, taking Jared's and his own clothes off, when they both were naked, Jensen takes a moment to appreciate Jared's body. Giving small kisses on his skin and again sucking his nipples. He just can't get enough of them.

"Jensen please, need it." 

Jensen pulled away and opened his drawer, pulled a small bottle of lube. Opening the cap and squirting some lube on his hands, putting the bottle next to him. Jensen looked at Jared making sure that he was okay with this, Jared nodded and Jensen started circling his entrance. Jared bucked his hips and whined. Jensen slapped his thigh indicating for him to stay still, then he pressed in gently. Slowly pumping his index finger inside, Jared was letting out small moans. Soon came the second finger. And another. Pumping his three fingers inside Jared, he was a mess, trembling, moaning and pleading Jensen's cock.

"Are you ready to take my cock, puppy?"

"Yes, yesyesyes, please Jen, please."

Jensen shushed Jared and promised to give it to him. Jensen took the bottle, slicked himself up and slowly started to press inside Jared. Jared gasped and moaned, when Jensen finally bottomed out, waiting for a while so that Jared could get used to his size. The brunette then letting Jensen to move.

"Fuck, gonna breed you so bad, you are gonna give me your puppies, yeah?"

"Yeah, Jensen, 'm gonna give you my puppies." Jared said, his brain so foggy, he could only concentrate on Jensen's dick and voice.

"Good boy." Jared shivered.

Jensen pulled back and thrust back, Jensen holding Jared's hips, slamming himself again and again inside him. Both were groaning and moaning. Jensen took Jared's cock on his hand and started to stroke him slowly. Jared moaned, asked Jensen to go faster, Jensen just shook his head. Jared whined, dropping his head back on the pillow, quietly Jared said he's close and so was Jensen. He picked up his pace, Jared eyes rolled back of his head, oh god, he is so so so close. Jensen slammed himself inside Jared, Jared came hard on his stomach. Jen slamming one last time inside Jared, then he comes inside him. 

Jensen groans as he slowly pulls out, Jen biting his lip as he watches the cum leak out. 

Jared reaches down between his legs. He shivered, realizing how much cum there is. Jensen kisses him, praising him, thanking him for breeding him. Jared just blushes. They both lay down, Jensen pulling the cover on both of them.

"Why did you even buy those ears?"

Jared's eyes widening, realizing that he still has those ears on his head. He takes off the headband and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Dude I don't know, they looked interesting."

Jensen just snorted and cuddled closer to him. 

"Hey, please don't send the picture to anyone."

"I won't, I was just fucking with you."

Jared just rolled his eyes, Jensen is really unbelievable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this, this was my first ever writing/fic (however you wanna call it).  
> English as not my first language, there must be incorrect sentences, but oh well.  
> BTW giving feedback about my writing is always welcomed!  
> -Max


End file.
